movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch
Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch WalkthroughFreddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31JkCRc-Qio&t=3225s (the adventure begins) (We swim onward) (toward Calico Ranch) Seahorse: Hello. Freddi: Howdy. Henry: Sure nice of your cousin Calico to invite us to help with her hogfishes. Alice: She'll be glad for the help. It's hard to run a big ranch all alone. Rompo: Do we get to work a 10 gallop half? Tongueo: I think a 5 gallop half is more your side. Come on. Let's go. (We kept going) (to reach our goal) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Freddi Fish 4: The Case of the Hogfish Rustlers of Briny Gulch (we travel onward) Amy: There's a sign of a hogfish. Andrew: It must lead to Freddie's cousin's ranch. Earl: Let's go. Harry: Quickly. Stinky: There's Calico's Ranch. Woody: Over there with Cousin Calico. (We go see her) Buzz Lightyear: Hey Calico. Sandy: Hey, Where'd the hogfish go? Calico: It seems there's a problem. My hogfish are rustled and taken away. Tigger: Your hogfish are... What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: What?! Eeyore: I knew it. Christopher Robin: Some rustlers, I propose. Stephen Squirrelsky: What's a rustler? Calico: Crooked villains, who love to rob things. Sandy: That isn't nice. Toulouse: Anything we can do to help? Calico: You see, One was a jackal that I kinda remembered. He does this yodeling and the hogfish got hypnotized by it and then tooken away. Marie: He's probably one of the guys, that works for The Emperor of Evilness. Stephen Squirrelsky: (gasp) Jackal O'Tucksy. Berlioz: We knew it. Skippy: Did you got the chance to catch him? Calico: Unfortunately, I wasn't successful. Anais: Did you call the police? Calico: I tried doing, and they tried, but couldn't know where the herd was. Gumball: We'll find them. Darwin: And catch that rustler and other villains. Edd: If we don't, This ranch could be sold to someone else. Eddy: Jackal may try to get us in more spoof traveling. Ed: Who cares? Blossom: And what else matters? He may need help from other baddies to help do so. (We go to find them) Bubbles: Herd, here we come. Calico: I hope you do. I'm counting on you. Buttercup: No problem. We won't let you down. (We looked around) (to find the herd) Danny: Let me ride with the tide,let me spend my days outside Cuties: On wide open ways (their song begins) Stanz: Come with me and then you'll see the unending harmony Cuties: Of wide open ways We can make it tough and with a single notion Einstein: We don't need a map for any sales for motion We can visit places where there's only oceans Cuties: And wide open ways Wide open ways (song plays on) (And ends) (they arrive) Skippy: Oh, A sea urchin. Slappy: That's what we need. (We entered the town square) (to see what was happening) Buster Moon: Briny Gulch. Rosita: This is where we are at. Mike: We need to ask about these rustlers. Gunter: Good idea. But who? (We go near a bar) (to see some friends) Tigger: Hello. I'm Tigger. T-I-Double-Ga-ER. That's spells Tigger. Blue Octopus: I'm Perry. Orange Octopus: I'm Apricot. Pink Octopus: And I'm Helga. Well, the rustlers appear to have taken the herd, so go inside the bar to get information. (We entered the bar) (and grabbed a note) Robert: Meet at the Rusty Rustlers at high tie, Memorize the combination and then eat this note. 867. Tanya: I bet those gangsters left this note behind. Robert: They did and this is our clue. Tanya: Now let's go find the other clues. Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me, Bartender. Bartender: Howdy guys. I'm Salt Water Stella. Owner and operator of this well known saloon. Sandy: Nice to meet you. Stella: Anything to do for you? Panda: We're looking for a hogfish rustler name Jackal O'Tucksy. Stella: Wow. That sure sounds scary. I bet he's the one working for Lionel Diamond and is getting more villains to help try to catch you in more spoof traveling. Emily: Do you see him or know where he hid the hogfish? Stella: Well, there should be around somewhere, and if you find him, you'll find that someone is working with him too. Tyler: One cinnamon soda please. Stella: Here you go. (The cup goes through the bar and fell) Bunnie: Got it. Tyler: Phew. Bunnie: We saved it. Now to enjoy. Using both straws. (SLURP) Both: Ah... Rocky: One pickle soda please. Stella: Here you go. (The cup goes through the bar and fell, Rocky gasp) Katrina: Got it. Rocky: Phew. That was close. Katrina: Now we can enjoy with two straws. (SLURP) Both: Ah... Rocky: Oh. Smooth. Katrina: So swell. (We laugh) Stephen Squirrelsky: Your lips are so funny. Wallace: That's because they've got something on them. Sandy: That's why they drink pickle soda. (Laughs) Jiminy Cricket: And it looks like they need to clean it off. Panda: One peppermint soda please. Stella: There you go. (The cup goes through the bar and fell) Floral: Gotcha. Panda: Oh. What a relief. Floral: Now we can enjoy. (SLURP) Both: Ah... Gumball: Is peppermint more minty then regular mint? Stella: Yes. Maybe. If the stuff is right to do it for you. Robert: One pumpkin soda. Stella: Coming right up. (The cup goes through the bar and fell, BREAK) Tanya: Oops. Get us another, please. Robert: Sorry about the mess. Tanya: That's okay. Make us another, please. (Jackal came in and was disguised as Dachsie Howly with a fake mustache) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Sandy: Who's that guy? Johnny Bravo: He looks like Dachsie Howly. Jackal: That's who I am, Business is my life. Dexter: Hang on a second. I recognize that voice. Judy: Nah. That's your imagination. Nick: Just calm down. No need to be knowing anyone in disguise. Stella: Ah, Mr. Dachsie Howly. Jiminy: What's really happening? Jackal: I heard that Calico's hogfish are stolen away. If she doesn't find her hogfish or someone else, Her ranch will be on sale and I'll buy it. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. I believe I've really got a bad feeling about this. Since something's gone wrong. Rabbit: You're not being like Yancy O'Del. Are you? Jackal: No, of course not. I'm wanting you to help her find her hogfish quick, otherwise I'll buy the farm if you're not quick. (He leaves) Tigger: If we don't act fast, the farm will be taken over. (We see an old screen) (and play some films) (We laugh at some of them) (playing) (A wolf-fish howls) Piglet: What was that? Pooh: That's just a wolf-fish on that film. Eeyore: See? Sandy: Hello. Octopus: Why, hello. Good day, guys. At your service. I'm Mr. Issac Octopus playing the piano. Sandy: Do you know anything about these hogfish rustlers? Octopus: Well, there is a suspicious looking jackal, who was wearing a disguise, and has some rustlers working for him. Slappy: Dachsie? No. You mean Jackal O'Tucksy. Octopus: Oh, that guy. Well, I think he'll plan to get more baddies to help him on other spoof travels to try and catch you, so he's trying to kidnap the hogfish, and you'll have to stop him from catching those things. Skippy: Thanks for details. Octopus: Better get along back to your mission and try to find the hogfish. (We leave the bar) Rocky J. Squirrel: Now to continue our quest. (When we leave, Issac gets out a phone) (and telephones for someone) Issac: Yeah. Hi. It's me. Listen. We shall talk about that note. (We go to an old ship) (and go to open the door) Bunnie: This must be the rusty rustlers. Speckle: We must open it by finding the right combination. (Stephen Squirrelsky puts in 867): There. Sandy: Perfect. (Door opens) Reba: Now we can go in. (We heard a voice and we hide) (for cover) (A rustler looked around) (to see if someone was there) Rustler: Confound it! What's that racket? Darwin: It's one of the rustlers. Rustler: Oh, fiddlesticks! The door came off again! (He stands guard) Anais: We've got to get past him, but how? Gumball: Excuse me. Rustler: Hold it! You're not rustlers! You're supposed to wear things like this! Like a hat, a neckerchief, and a belt! Ed: A purple hat? Edd: And a red and yellow checker neckerchief? Eddy: And a belt with the letter S on it? Dexter: Since we're supposed to wear those things, we'll be rustlers if we find the right gear. (We look a comic page of a rustler) Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Tigger: We're not rustlers. We don't look like one. Rustler: Well, go on ahead. Find the things you need, and maybe I will let you by. Angelina: This is the rustlers' hideout alright. William: But we will only go by if we find the right things to become a band of rustlers being cowboys. Henry: Can we eat the paper now? Owen: Yes. (CRUNCH) Lammy: Now back to where we were. (Hogfish oinks) Jackal: Alright, you hogfish. Silent down, or I'll call Mr. Big. (They gasp) Jackal: That's right. If you don't stop worrying, I'll tell Master Lionel Diamond on you. (Oinking) Jackal: Unless I'll hypnotized you with my yodeling. (the hogfish stop worrying) Bubbles: You hear that? Buttercup: That must be the voice we're hearing. Blossom: Never mind that. Courage: Let's just carry on. (We came to some builders) (working on something) Tyler: It looks like your in a problem. Workman 2: And the stage has to be well square. Dexter: And let us guess. You've lost some wood you need, yes? Workman 2: A board about 6 feet by 6 feet will do. Woody: Got it. Johnny Bravo: Nice screwdriver. Buzz Lightyear: Don't suppose we could borrow, yes? Courage: Or not? Toulouse: Maybe. Workman 1: We still need it for this stage to work on. Berlioz: Right. And once the stage is finished being fixed, we can borrow the screwdriver. (We go to find a wooden board) (and more wooden boards for the workmen) Cuddles: Hello. Sir Hair of Swim: Howdy folks. I'm Sir Hair of Swim. Giggles: Do you know any of these hogfish rustlers? Sir Hair of Swim: Rustlers? Well, there is a guy, who, working for his master, is helping the rustlers to take care of the hogfish. Ash: Jackal? Eddie: We know that name. So we need to find out where he is and what he's up to. Dexter: Hey, That bag looks like a fandanna. Mike: Of course! That's what we'll use. Courage: But what can he use to put his stuff in? Meena: That's a good question. (We came to some wooden boards) (and decided to pick them up) Sandy: A 6 feet by 6 feet board. Marie: Of course. That's what we'll give to the workmen. (We came to a whale) (who was in front of us) Pooh: Hello. Whale: Nice to meet you. My name is Fluke. Rabbit: Is your mouth a baret? Whale: Yes. My mouth is big. That's why I'm the town's cabaret. Now plays, singing, and lots are shown here in my mouth. Tigger: Can we have a look inside? Whale: Sure. Take a look. And see what's inside me. (We go in) Robbie: Look! There's a hat! Stuck between the teeth! Luna: Let's pull it out. Darnell: But don't hurt Fluke, or his teeth will break. (We try to pull it out) (with all our might, trying not to hurt Fluke) Chicken: Darn, It's stuck good. Cow: It won't come loose. Sandy: We need something to floss it out. Little Dog: And I know just the thing that might help us. (We leave) Big Dog: And what's the thing to floss the hat out? (Sir Hair was talking to someone) Sir Hair: Keep them on eyes. Until I get it back. And stop. (He hear us coming) Sir Hair: Sign it, You Know Who? And deliver it right away this urgent. (We came in) Sir Hair: Oh hi kids. How did everything go? All: Fine. Sir Hair: Oh well. Good. You can carry on now. (We came to a spinning wheel) (with someone tied to it) Waldo: OMG. Charles: It's someone on a spinning wheel. Julie: How will we stop that wheel? Shy: There's a bit of string. (We go inside the ship) (and pull the lever) (To the color orange) (as the spinning wheel stops) Danny: It stopped. Stanz: Thank heavens. Einstein: Simple. Olie: Thank heavens. Amy: Are you okay, Mister? Sheriff Shrimp: I'm Sheriff Shrimp. The local old man. I'm tied up. Please untie me. (We untie him) Danny Danbul: There we go. Stephen Squirrelsky: Mister Shrimp, We got hogfish rustlers are... Mister Shrimp: Robbing the hogfish? Better be off. That's law breaking afoot. I can smell it. (He leaves) Wonder Mouse Girl: Like piece of cake for using the rope. Andrina: And it's useful too. Yin: Perfect. Yang: Another sea urchin. Ryan: Perfect. (We came to a snail) Ian: Oh look. A snail. Alvin: Hello. Snail: I'm Postman U. I'm delivering packages. Little Dog: You? Snail: Just U. The letter U. Big Dog: Oh. Snail: Now off you go back to your mission, guys. Anais: Is that your seahorse? Snail: Yes. And one of his cartwheels has broken off. Gumball: We should fix it. Snail: If you had the right tools. Darwin: It's missing a wheel nut shaped like a square. Snail: Better do something on it, quickly. (We leave and met a hermit crab) Hermit Crab: I'm waiting for a seahorse to arrive with the package. But it seems that he's going to be late. Judy: What happen to your lid? Hermit Crab: It's missing something to hold it shut. Nick: Uh oh. Hermit Crab: If you can find it for me, I'll be happy to have the package arrive on time. (We came back to the workmen) (and gave them a floorboard) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here. Is this the right size board you need? Workmen: Yes. Thanks. Now you can use our screwdriver. (They put it on the stage) (and hammer it on) Workman 1: All done. Workman 2: Thanks for helping us. Now you may use our screwdriver if you'd like to. Good luck with it. (Bradley picks it up and puts it in his mouth) Sandy: Whoa, Bradley. Hold it. That's for unscrewing things and screwing things on. Stephen Squirrelsky: Eww. (Sandy takes the screwdriver) Bradley: Blah. Sandy: Now away we go with the screwdriver. (We came to a wanted poster_ ) (and gasped) Yakity Yak: Wanted Jackal O'Tucksy. Tigger: (gasps) Jackal O'Tucksy?! Rabbit: Oh my. Alvin Seville: That's the one we're after. (We kept going) Theodore: Look, A suitcase. Simon: Just what we can use. Edd: It's stuck. Eddy: But how can we get hold of it? Ed: That balloon needs more air, So that weight will float to the surface. Brittany: Of course! That's it! We'll use a bicycle pump! Chipettes: Where can we find one? Eleanor: If we follow the tracks, that is. (We entered a cave) (and find something from nearby) Andrina: Oh looky, Jellyfishes. Fluffy Fluffy: Duck! (ZAP!) Andrina: Ouch! Serena: Don't worry. I'll fix that. (POOF) (Andrina gasps and sighs) (We ran past them) (and saw a crank) Rocky: Look a crank handle. What's it doing in here? Katrina: I think we'd better pick it up. Elroy: Another urchin. Walter: Just what is needed. (We exit the cave) (and escape past the jellyfishes) (We went onward) (to get things right, up, and running again) Blossom: Hey, I know you. You're Gill Parker. Gill Parker: Exactly. Anything you want? Bubbles: Is that gum? Gill Parker: If you want, try some. Buttercup: Wheel nuts. Gill Parker: Okay. Here you go. You can have some. (We gave him three sea urchins) Gill Parker: Enjoy the wheel nuts. (We took the square one) Gill Parker: Come back if you need some more. (We look at a note) (and read it) Rabbit: What's this about? Tigger: Friendly reminder to Gill Parker. You owe Shady Shark twenty plants? Pay up. Pronto. (Gill gasp) Gill: Oh, that's nothing. It's a poem, that was written. Piglet: Oh. Never mind. Gill: Carry on. (We leave when someone came to Gill) Gill: Need something, Sir? Shady: You got the twenty clams you owe me, Gill? Gill: Uh, not exactly. Shady: How much is not exactly. Gill: I've got a few purple sea urchins. Shady: You know, My dog needs an operation. Gill: Don't worry. I've got a really big deal. Going to go down. Shady: Yeah? What is it? Gill: All I can see... This is really big. Have your clams ready in a couple of days. Shady: Well, When it goes well, It must be good. (He leaves) Gill: Oh, it is. It's real good. (He sighs) Gill: I hope this goes well. (We came back to Fluke) (and used the lasso to pull the hat out) (We floss it) (so easily) Robert: There. Tanya: That ought to do it. Pooh: Oh bother. There's a hole in this hat. Jiminy: But it can be used for rustlers and cowboys. Stephen Squirrelsky: Now we got the hat, We just need to paint it purple. Sandy: Exactly. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Hogfish oinks) Jackal: Alright. What about cake? (They refuse) Jackal: Will you eat cake? (They shake 'No') Jackal: Go on. Try it. Hogfish: Hmph. Jackal: It's only chocolate. (SPLAT) Jackal: (George Carlin's voice) Ooh! (SPLAT, SQUISH, PLOP) Jackal: (George Carlin's voice) Ooh! Jackal: That does it, You asked for it. (begins to sing) Jackal: Now listen up. There are crooks in this here West Who have claimed to be the best And they think they wrote the book on how to rustle Well, as good as they may be Not a one's as good as me An' I barely have to move a single muscle. (starts singing) Jackal: They call me mean, boys! Depraved and nasty, too And they ain't seen, boys The cruelest thing I do! (begins singing) Jackal: You see? I Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel-oo! The sweetest way of rustlin' yet devised! 'Cause when I yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel, Why, looky how dem hogfish get hypnotized! (sings more) Goby: He don't prod. Moray: He don't yell. Goby: Still he drives them dogies well. All: You can see that he's got a stogie in his mouth and will always carry it. Jackal: Yes, if you're lookin' from a bovine point of view I sure can yodel-adle-eedle-idle Odel-adle-eedle-idle Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! Here we go, boys! Five thousand piggies in the side pocket! Aha! (the song plays) (Yodels "William Tell Overture", "Yankee Doodle" and "Beethoven's Ode to Joy") (the song plays on) Jackal: Yes, I can yodel-adle-eedle-odel! (the hogfish dance) Goby and Moray: A sound them hogfish truly take to heart! (the hogfish dance) Jackal: Yeah, I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-odel-adle-eedle-idle-odel An' smack my big ol' rump if that ain't art! (continues singing) Goby: He don't rope. Moray: Not a chance. Goby: He just puts them in a trance. (Jackal nods) Both: He's a pioneer Pied Piper in ten-gallon underpants! Jackal: Hey! I heard that! Jackal: Yep! I'm the real rip-roarin' deal to those who moo Thanks to my yodel-adle-eedle-idle Odel-adle-eedle-idle! I got cattle out the ol' wazoo 'Cause I can yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! Yodel-adle-eedle-idle-oo! (his song stops) (Back with us) (as we set off) (We came to the surface) (for breath) Sandy: An abandon ship. Elroy: How are we ever going to get it down? (We swim down and see that a crank is missing) (and put the crank in it) Amanda: There. Tails: That'll work. Gnorm: Now to turn it. Natane: With pleasure. (We use our muscles to turn it) Kidney: Round it goes. (It turns fast) Rocky J. Squirrel: It works. Bullwinkle: Good. Delbert: Fantastic. (We go back up) Coco Bandicoot: Hey. Look. The place is filled with water. (We entered the ship) (and find another sea urchin) Cuddles: Another one. Giggles: Got it. (Stephen taste the red spice): It's cayenne. Wallace: I would like to taste it. (Skippy gets a mouthful of it) Skippy: Mmm... Tastes good. (Eyes turn red) Slappy: Oh dear. Skippy's going to blow smoke and fire. (Skippy shoots out fire) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama! Stephen Squirrelsky: That stuff is hot. Isn't it? Sandy: Yeah. It's a good thing we avoided his flame burning. Otherwise we'd get fried. (Stephen Squirrelsky taste the grey spice): It's pepper. Spyro: Pepper?! (Courage takes a mouth full of it) Hunter: Uh-oh. He's going to sneeze. Courage: Ah... Ah... AH-CHOO!!! Anderson: Bless you. (PPGs laugh) (the kittens laugh) (Dexter laughs) (Ed and Eddy laugh) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! (Cuddles and Giggles laugh) (Waterson kids laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Crash laughs) (Pooh and the gang laugh) (Bradley laughs) (Woody laughs) (Rocky laughs) (Andrina laughs) (Daggett and Norbert laugh) (Larry and Otto laugh) (Pikachu laugh) (Jiminy laughs) Griff: (George Carlin's voice) QUIET!!! Timothy: Alright, you guys! This has gone far enough! (They stop) (and calm down) Ed: Sorry. Eddy: Anyway, let's try another sauce. (Stephen Squirrelsky taste the yellow spice): It's lemongrass. Sandy: Let's taste it. (Bradley takes a mouth full of it) (and chews it) (Mouth sucks up) (and gulps) Sandy: It's so sour. Isn't it? (Bradley burps) Skippy: Excuse you. Slappy: It was his food, that popped up to say hello, and went back down below. (We entered a room) Cream: Oh look. A bicycle pump. Just what we need. Blossom: Look. Letters. Bubbles: M. S. And G. Buttercup: We'll take S. Courage: An excellent choice. That's what we'll use. (We use the screwdriver to remove it) Master Shake: Got it. Meatwad: Very good. Frylock: Just what we need. Narrator: Meanwhile. (Jackal made a fence) Jackal: This should show you what to do. (Sheeps jumped over it) Jackal: Come on, hogfish. Do it. (They won't listen) Jackal: Hmm... Not going to listen, eh? Well, I'll show you what to do. (Hogfish oinks) Jackal: Dagnabbit. How can I make them jump over the fence? (Back with us) (as we continue our quest) (We came back to the seahorse) (and put the wallnut on its wheel) Edd: All fix. Eddy: And ready to go. Ed: It'll stay on. Right? No need to use glue for it? Dexter: It does if it falls off. U: Careful thing. Don't ever mention the name. Something can happen. Courage: What's the matter with glue? Tigger: I beg you pardon? What?! (Seahorse neighs) Piglet: What?! Stephen Squirrelsky: Giddy up, Seahorse! Pooh: Hi ho! (We ride on) (to the mailbox) (Hermit Crab gasp) (and close the lid) Tongueo: Watch out! We're going to crash! Rompo: This'll be messy. (CRASH) (the mailbox door falls off) (The package lands) Hermit Crab: Thanks for my package. Here. Even you can have this mail door, which has snapped off. (He opens his package) Hermit Crab: This is my new mailbox door I can use. (He close his new lid) Andrew: Perfect. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, Least he won't want this lid anymore. Sandy: Which is what we'll use for the belt. (We go back to Gill) (and give him the sea urchins) Robert: How about that gum for 2 urchins? Gill: Sure. Enjoy. (We take the gum) Tanya: Thanks. Stephen Squirrelsky: Wonder what it taste like? Sandy: Let's taste it. (Stephen Squirrelsky taste it and spits it out): Blah! Yucky! Rubber! Sandy: Doesn't taste really good, does it? (Skippy taste it and swallows it) Skippy: Tastes lovely. Slappy: That's disgusting when it's rubber. Melody: Exactly. Buck: Oh no! The gum gave me cabin fever! Vinnie: As well as me! All: Cabin Fever! Luther: I've got cabin fever, It's burning in my brain. Freddi: I've got cabin fever, It's now driving me insane. Nature + Imagine: We've got cabin fever, We're flipping our bandanas, Been stuck at sea so long that we have simply gone bananas Littlest Pet Shop Cast: We've got cabin fever, we've lost what sense we had, We've got cabin fever we're all going mad! PPGs: My sanity is hanging by a thread, Since we're going nowhere, I've thought out of my head. We were sailing, sailing, Over the bounty main. Dexter: And now we're not! Speckle: Grab yer partners by the ears, Lash 'em to the wheel. Dosey doe, step on his toe, Listen to him squeal! Allemande left, allemande right, It's time to sail or sink. Swing yer partner over the side, And drop 'im in the drink! Angelina: We've got cabin fever Chris: No ifs ands or buts. Angelina: We're disoriented Chris: And demented. Angelina: And a little nuts Little Dog and Big Dog: Ach du liebe, Volkswagen car, (Tim yodels) Little Dog and Big Dog: Sauerbraten, wienerschnitzel (Eevee yodels) Little Dog and Big Dog: Und vunderbar. Eds: We were sailing, sailing, the wind was on our side. Timothy: And then it died. Mushu: I've got cabin fever, I think I lost my grip. Courage: I'd like to get my hands on, Whoever wrote this script! Shet: Si. Fluffy Bun: I was floating in a tropic moon, And dreaming of a blue lagoon, Now I'm as crazy as a loon. All: Cabin fever has ravaged all aboard, This once fine vessel has become a floating psycho ward. We were sailing, sailing, Heading who knows where! And now though we're all here, We're not all there! Twins: Cabin fever! Kittens: AAHHH!! Freddi: Phew. Luther: That was close. Now back to our mission. (We came back to the suitcase) (and used the bicycle pump) (We inflated the balloon) (and sent it going upward) Yin: There it goes. Yang: Up to the sky. Stephen Squirrelsky: Sir Hair can use this suitcase. Sandy: Perfect. (We head back to Sir Hair) (and give him suitcase) Dexter: Here. This suitcase can be more suitable then that bandanna. Sir Hair: Thank you, guys. Now I can give you this bandanna. (He empty the bandanna and having all his stuff in the suitcase) Callie: Thanks. Peck: We just need to paint the hat purple and make a belt buckle. Toby: Exactly. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Jackal came out) Jackal: I've just got a feeling on this sort of thing. The hogfish aren't really going to do as they're told. As they're going crazy. Now they won't eat or sleep. For they're so crazy. Where'd they get the sort of thing from? Goby: Don't know. Jackal: A story of how I'm going to work for my master and get other villains to help me catch Stephen and his friends? Goby: You mean a squirrel that I saw? Jackal: Of course. That was Stephen and his friends. Now they must be doing more spoof traveling than ever. Yes? (He sighs) Jackal: We'll be getting those heroes on other spoof travels for sure. Goby: Did you call Mr. Big? Jackal: I must call him right away. Plus Lionel Diamond. (Back with us) (we got to a railroad station) Booker: Excuse me. Nelson: Hi. Welcome to Just Buckles. I'm Nelson Torso. So how can I help you? Booker: We're looking for some hogfish rustlers and one that goes by the name... Of Jackal O'Tucksy. Nelson: (gasps) Rustlers? And Jackal? And I believe he's working for Lionel Diamond? Coco: Yeah. Nelson: Oh, goodness. That's not good. He's stolen hogfish. And is probably going to get you guys in other spoof travels. Amy: You read our minds. Nelson: For the other spoofs you may do are Perdita's Coolplace by John Clancy, Skunkules by MichaelSar12IsBack, Home on the Range (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), Kung Fu Quasi, and J.B. Eagle's other spoofs. Robert: Know that. Anyway, Can you use this S and lid to make a belt buckle? Nelson: With pleasure. (We gets to work) Tanya: Thanks for the belt. Robert: It's perfect. Tanya: Well done. Kidney: Is that a bar bell? Gnorm: What bar bell? Natane: Right there. Delbert: Oh. Right. Nelson: That's that the belt bucket. Plus the mailbox door. Tigger: Thanks. Is that a bar bell? Nelson: Yes. It is. Callie: Now excuse us. Toby: Look. There's a steam engine behind Nelson. Narrator: Meanwhile... (Jackal sighs) Jackal: Still not a sign of those heroes yet? And still, more villains have to help me to capture those guys. Goby: Nope. Jackal: I'm going back in and don't let any non-rustlers in this place. Until Calico's Ranch is no longer with her, I'll take her land. Goby: With pleasure. (Back with us) (we put the hat in the jug to make it purple) Gumball: There. Now it's purple. Darwin: Perfect. Anais: That's all we need, Freddi: To make myself a rustler. (We peeked inside the bar) (to see what was happening) Issac: Did you try singing the song like you said? Well? If it all goes well, try it. (We looked at him) Issac: Oh, costumers. Got to go. (We shrugged) Issac: Going well with your mission? Earl: Yes. Excuse us. Harry: Away we go. (We head back to the Rusty Rustlers) (with Freddi disguising herself as a rustler) Stephen Squirrelsky: Here's the plan. Some of us will disguise as rustlers and the rest will be invisible. Okay? Sandy: Okay. Let's do it. (Stephen disguises as Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen) (from Back to the Future 3) (Andrew disguises) (as Pecos Bill) (Panda disguises as Pat Buttram) (Psy disguises as Lucky Luke) (Nature + Imagine, who are in disguises as Toon Bullets) (with Natane, who disguises as Goofy from Two Guns Goofy) (Rocky disguises as Gabby Hayes) (Anderson disguises as Pete from Two Guns Goofy) (And Booker disguises as Rico from Home on the Range) Coco Bandicoot: This should do it. (Everyone goes invisible) (as we enter) Stephen Squirrelsky: Excuse me. Moby: Well, well, well. Looks like I've got myself friendly rustlers to help. Booker: We're here to help with the hogfish. Moby: Come on in. With pleasure. (We entered) (still disguised) Robert: We're in. Tanya: That'll fool them. Sandy: Where are the hogfish? Andrew: They must be here somewhere. (Suddenly...) Jackal: Gotcha! (We jumped) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Rabbit: Jackal! Eeyore: Could be worse. Jackal: Hello guys. You aren't rustlers. And you appear to be in disguises. Rocky: Just leaving. Jackal: You're not leaving yet. Mr. Big will know what he'll do with you. (Later) (We're in trouble) Luigi: We'll never get out, Mario. It looks we'll be stuck in Jail forever. (sobs in his voice from Gopher Bash) This is all our fault. Mario: No, It's not. Princess Daisy: It's not over yet. We'll be able to escape from Jail. (Jackal in his Dachsie Howly outfit): Like it in there? Soon Calico will never have her ranch anymore and it'll be bought to Dachsie Howly or me, Jackal O'Tucksy. (laughs evilly) Princess Peach: We'll see about that. (He leaves) Wario: I'm sure we'll find a way out of this place. Andrina: Great. Now what'll we do? Waluigi: Look. There's a trap door behind us. (We remove the balls) Toad: Excellent. Stephen Squirrelsky: This is our way out. Come on. Sandy: On the double. (We go down) (below) Bubbles: Look, The hogfish. We found them. Buttercup: At last. Blossom: Now we just need to get them outta here. Toulouse: But how? Marie: Hey, What's that bar bell doing here? Berlioz: There's a hole in the whale. Judy: Those hogfish can't fit through there. Nick: We can. (We go through it) (and escape) Ed: We need to find another way to get those hogfish out. Edd: And I know just the plan. (We entered the control room) (and spun the wheel) Eddy: What as that? Dexter: A creaking noise. (We checked outside) (and saw a hook) Johnny Bravo: Hey, A hook. Cow: Oh goody. Chicken: Cool. Weasel: Just what we need. Waldo: I know what to do. Charles: We can use the hook to add to the chain. (Waldo puts the hook on the chain) Julie: Perfect. Shy: Now what? Danny Danbul: We hook it onto the window bars. (We push the button) Olie: Perfect. (Bars breaks off) Pigs: Go, go, go! We're free! Jackal: Hey, Stop! Come back! I'll yodel! (the pigs are gone) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, Jackal. You're under arrest for the name of the law. Jackal: Think you can stop me? Well, it's not over while I can still sing. (Sheriff Shrimp and everyone came in) Sheriff Shrimp: Good work, lads. You've found us the guys we were looking for. They're the ones are the guys stealing the herd. Jackal: No sir. I'm Dachsie Howly. You can't harm me. (Sandy WHACK Jackal's head) Jackal: Ugh! Sheriff Shrimp: It's Jackal O'Tucksy! Jackal: Man! I knew you'd find me behind this and you did! I'll still get Stephen and his friends, who will do more spoof traveling since they found me doing this! (Starts yodeling) (we cover our ears) (Hogfish gets hypnotized) (Freddi and Luther catch and drag Jackal) (Stephen tosses a cork) (right into Jackal's stomach) (In his mouth, Jackal muttles) Alice: That'll stop him. Robert: Now there's one person that is known as Mr. Big. Tanya: And we know who's behind all it. Stephen Squirrelsky: Ever since we got captured, He called Mr. Big and know what to do with us and he is here right now. Sandy: Exactly. Sheriff Shrimp: Which one is it then? All: Mr Nelson! Gumball: You weren't making belt buckles at all. Darwin: You were behind all this. Anais: You only made bar bells and this one in here is yours you made. Mr Nelson: I guess I'm Mr. Big? Woody: Well, Just as I thought. You should be ashamed of yourself for stealing these hogfish. Buzz Lightyear: And hopefully this will never happen again. Moray: We don't want to be rustlers, We want to be hogfish ranchers and we don't know how. Calico: Ranchers you say? You know. I do still need help out at my place. Narrator: Later. (Back at Calico's Ranch) Calico: I couldn't thank you enough for all you did here. Now that the hogfish are home and safe, the rustlers are brought to justice. Henry: How's they're community service going? Calico: Coming along quite well. (Jackal growls) Jackal: You've not seen the last of me. I'll break myself, Manfred, Springbaky, and Chimpy out of prison, and we'll get other villains to help out. (SPLAT) Jackal: Ugh! Gross! (We laugh) (with joy) Ed: Can we be hogfish ranchers too? Calico: Sure. (She pulls out hats) Edd: Wow. Thanks. Eddy: They're neat. Calico: And there's good news I want to inform you. PPGs: We know what it is. Calico: More spoof traveling. You'll be doing more spoofs. Like Perdita's Coolplace by John Clancy, Skunkules by MichaelSar12IsBack, Home on the Range (Dalmatian Tunes' Style), Kung Fu Quasi, more of J.B. Eagle's spoofs since Andrew likes trains and boats best of all, plus ThomasFan360, TheLastDisneyToon, J.B. Eagle's, Toonmbia, Dalmatian Tunes' Eli Wages, Fox Prince, StrongDrew941, Philip McGhee, TongueSpeakingFool, Daniel Pineda, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs. Angelina: I'm pregnant. Calico: Cool. You're going to have some babies. Chris: What?! Calico: Uh, I believe she is pregnant. Chris: I can't believe it. Calico: I never knew. Tigger: What? Another one pregnant? Rabbit: Yes. Just like in The Rescuers. Piglet: Wow. That's another good news. Pooh: Yes. Very good news indeed. Stephen Squirrelsky: Happens someday. Eeyore: Maybe, if it's true, who knows? (We giggled a little) Alice: We'll see what happens after Calico has told the spoofs we'll do. (Scene ends) (and closes) (Song begins) Kirk: Wild Wild West, Jim West, desperado, rough rider No you don't want nada None of this, six-gunning this, brother running this, Buffalo soldier, look it's like I told ya Any damsel that's in distress Be out of that dress when she meet Jim West Rough neck so go check the law and abide Watch your step or flex and get a hole in your side Swallow your pride, don't let your lip react, You don't wanna see my hand where my hip be at, With Arthemus, from the start of this, Running the game, James West taming the West so remember the name Now who ya gonna call? Gregory: Not the GBs Kirk: Now who ya gonna call? Nia: J Dub and A.G Kirk: If you ever riff with either one of us Break out, before you get bumrushed at the... All: The Wild Wild West (When I roll into the) The Wild Wild West (When I stroll into the) The Wild Wild West (When I bounce into the) The Wild Wild West (Sisqo, Sisqo) Nia: We going straight to the Wild Wild West We going straight to the Wild Wild West Phineas: Yeah! Yoses: Now, now, now, now once upon a time in the West Mad man lost his damn mind in the West Loveless, kidnap a dime, nothin' less Now I must put his behind to the test Gladys: Then through the shadows, in the saddle, ready for battle Bring all your boys in, here come the poison Behind my back, all that riffin ya did Front and center, now where your lip at kid? Phineas: Looking at me Who that is? A mean brother, bad for your health Looking darn good though, if I could say it myself Told me Loveless is a mad man, but I don't fear that He got mad weapons too, ain't trying to hear that All: Tryin to bring down me, THE CHAMPION? When y'all clowns gon' see that it CAN'T BE DONE Understand me son, I'm the slickest they is I'm the quickest they is Kirk: I'm the quickest they is, did I say I'm the slickest they is So if you barking up the wrong tree we coming, don't be starting nothing Me and my partner gonna test your chest, Loveless Can't stand the heat then get out the Wild Wild West All: The Wild, The Wild.. All: We going straight to (when I roll into the) the Wild Wild West (when I stroll into the) We going straight to (when I bounce into the) the Wild Wild West We going straight to the Wild Wild West We going straight to the Wild Wild West Gladys: We're goin straight (STRAIGHT) to (TO) The Wild Wild West (THE WILD WILD WEST) Moe Dee The Wild Wild West We're goin straight (STRAIGHT) to (TO) The Wild Wild West (THE WILD WILD WEST) Moe Dee The Wild Wild West Gladys: To any outlaw trying to draw, thinking you're bad, Any draw on West best with a pen and a pad, Don't even think about it, six gun, weighing a ton, 10 paces and turn (one two three), just for fun, son, All: Up til sundown, rollin around See where the bad guys are to be found and make em lay down The defenders of the West Crushin all pretenders in the West Don't mess with us, cause we in the Nia: We're going straight to The Wild Wild West When I'm rolling to the The Wild Wild West We're going straight to The Wild Wild West When I'm strolling to the The Wild Wild West We're going straight to The Wild Wild West When I'm bouncing to the The Wild Wild West We're going straight to The Wild Wild West When I'm rolling to the The Wild Wild West We're going straight to The Wild Wild West When I'm strolling to the The Wild Wild West We're going straight to The Wild Wild West When I'm bouncing to the The Wild Wild West All: Yeehaw! All: Wild Wild West When I roll into the Wild Wild West When I stroll into the We going straight to the Wild Wild West Wild Wild West Wild Wild West Wild Wild West I done done it again y'all done done it again Wild Wild West Wild Wild West Big Will, Dru Hill Wild Wild West Big Will, Dru Hill Wild Wild West one time Bring in the heat, bring in the heat, what? Wild Wild West Can't stop the bumrush The Wild Wild All: Hi ho Silver! (Song ends) (and stops) (Jackal O' Tuscky Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Freddi Fish